How Things Should Be
by Lupin-73276
Summary: No one could believe that two whole years had passed since Babylon had been reopened, Mel and Linds had moved to Canada, and Justin had gone to New York to make a career in art. But things were once again changing for the gang of Liberty Avenue. One-Shot


How Things Should Be

**XDevil-Wolf-ChanX - This is just an idea that came to me after watching the end of Season 5. I think that the gang deserved to have a happy ending, together.**

**I do not own Queer as Folk.**

**xxxxx**

No one could believe that two whole years had passed since Babylon had been reopened, Mel and Linds had moved to Canada, and Justin had gone to New York to make a career in art. So much had happened it what seems a short space of time. Proposition 14 had not passed, and had been celebrated by the whole of Liberty Avenue. Which had meant that Michael and Ben had been able to successfully adopt Hunter. Ted and Blake had got together after meeting again at Mt. Flame and are in a happy, steady relationship. Things had not worked out between Emmett and Calvin, but a few months ago Drew had called Emmett announcing that he had now turned 21, and they have been living together, at Deb's, for a few weeks now. Babylon was every bit of what it used to be, still attracting the fine, young, gay men of Pittsburgh, after all the thumpa-thumpa will always continue. Kinnetik was doing brilliantly, and was considered the best advertising agency in Pittsburgh, everyone knew it would be. Brian was happy, he was tricking, he and Justin contacted each other regularly and even visited each other occasionally, but they both missed the other terribly.

However, things were once again changing for the gang of Liberty Avenue.

xxxxx

Recently things haven't been working out in Canada the way Mel and Linds had wanted. They were arguing regularly, and it wasn't good for Gus and JR.

Melanie and Lindsey sat opposite each other in their living room, both deep in thought. Then Melanie sighed, "You know what we have to do."

Lindsey looked at her partner, "I know."

Mel and Linds immediately set about ringing their family in Pittsburgh. Firstly they rang Debbie, after a few rings she picked up.

Lindsey smiled before saying, "Deb, we're coming home."

xxxxx

Justin stood in his New York studio looking at the painting he had just finished, he smiled, satisfied. There was a soft knock at his door. He opened it to reveal his agent, Katherine Kennedy, stood there with an excited look on her face. He invited her in, and she practically bounced with enthusiasm, she reminded him of Daphne or Emmett when she was like this, but other times when she was more assertive she reminded him of Cynthia. He sat on the couch and gestured for her to sit as well, even when she did she couldn't keep still, her leg was jumping frantically.

"Okay, Kat, what is it?" He asked.

Katherine grinned before she exploded, "It's amazing Justin! You have only been here two years, TWO YEARS, and you have already had three solo shows and knocked the socks off almost all over the art critics." She was smiling happily, and so was he, she continued, "I know that you miss your family back in Pittsburgh, so I gave it some thought and everything considered I think that you could paint any where you wanted and still be successful. You would only need to come to New York for shows, or to meet potential buyers!" Kat was practically squealing by the time she had finished. Justin just looked shocked and it took a few minutes before the words sank in, then he was on his feet jumping with joy and rambling on about he had so many people to call and what he was going to pack first.

After the two had calmed down, Katherine left after Justin thanked her ten times over. He leant against the door after he shut it, and his only thought was 'I'm going home'.

xxxxx

Debbie was bursting with joy, moments after she received the call from Lindsey telling her that they were moving back, Sunshine had called saying that he too was returning to Pittsburgh. Debbie was literally bouncing off the walls with excitement of having her family together in one place again.

About an hour later she got calls from Michael, Emmett and Ted to make sure that they had heard right and the girls and Justin were coming home. They also started planning a welcome home party, that would be held after both the girls and Justin returned.

* At Kinnetik *

Brian had received a call from Lindsey telling him that they were moving home. She said that her and Mel were fighting about the littlest things, and the sneers, dirty looks and behind the back remarks made them feel worse than the blatant honesty of the Pitts. His sonney boy was coming home, he smiled. Just then his cell phone rang, he expected it to be Michael calling to gush about JR coming back, but he was surprised to see that it was Justin. It wasn't that they didn't call each other, but Justin never normally called him during work hours.

He picked up his cell, "Sunshine, what you doing calling at this time?"

"_I have something to tell you."_

"If it's about Mel and Linds moving back to the Pitts, I already know."

"_Mel and Linds are moving back to Pittsburgh? That's great!" _He was a little surprised that he didn't know already, but shrugged. _"well, obviously I didn't call about that."_

"Then what is it?"

"_My agent came over this morning, and gave me some exciting news." _He paused, Brian impatiently waited, _"She said that considering how successful I have been here, I could paint anywhere I wanted to." _Brian held his breath, almost not daring to hope, _"I'm coming home." _Brian smiled, the brightest smile that had graced his face in two years.

xxxxx

One month later Mel, Linds, Gus and JR had settled back into their old home, which had luckily been up for sale a little while before they moved back, so they were able to buy it. They were extremely happy to be back in their old home, which they had not expected to happen. A few days after Mel and Linds returned Justin arrived back too. Brian and Justin had then moved into Britin, after Justin had discovered that Brian had kept it, as well as their wedding rings, which they now wore, even if they didn't have a ceremony. The welcome home party had been amazing, of course, and everyone was overjoyed to be back together after two years.

They were all now sitting in Deb's house. Brian, Michael and Ben on the couch, Justin was sat next to Brian's legs with Gus. Hunter was slouched on the floor leaned against Ben's end of the sofa texting his new girlfriend. Mel sat in one of the arm chairs with JR on her knee and Linds sat on the chair arm. Carl sat in the other arm chair, while Debbie, Ted, Blake, Emmett and Drew had sat on chairs from the dining room, which had been a bit of a squeeze getting everyone around the table, but they had managed it somehow.

Brian sat looking around at all the people in the room and he ran his fingers through Justin's blonde hair. Everyone was happy and content, and together at last. This is how things should be, and how they will be from now on.

**xxxxx**

**XDevil-Wolf-ChanX - I know that this is a relatively short fanfic considering how much I could have written given the plot of it, but I wanted it just to be a sum-up, a happy ending and didn't want to drag it out. So there you go, a happy ending for everyone, finally.**

**Please review xxx**


End file.
